Edward Cullen must die
by Cherryx3
Summary: Inspiré du film Jonh Tuker doit mourir. Edward Cullen, garçon le plus populaire du lycée et coureur de jupon à ses pertes. Ou quand Bella,Rose, Alice & Tanya se vengent. ALL HUMANS.
1. Gives you hell

**_Inspiré du film Jonh Tuker must die. La suite sera plus originale , veuillez m'excuser. Bonne lecture !_**

_

* * *

_

« - Bella tu dois le faire ! On ne parle pas d'une simple partie d'échec là, on parle de notre survie qui implique la destruction de ce connard de Cullen. Edward Cullen, bon sang ! »

M'encouragea la sculpturale Rosalie Hale.

Il y a 2semaines, elle ne m'aurait jamais adressée la parole car Rose était le genre de personne inaccessible, qui ne trainait qu'avec peu de personnes tout en gardant sa popularité au top.

Ce n'est pas que les gens ne l'aiment pas, non. C'est simplement qu'à la première impression elle dégageait cette froideur, ce sentiment d'infériorité que l'on ressentait quand on avait l'honneur d'être près d'elle. Ce qui expliquait facilement au final que les gens se contentaient de l'admirer, l'idolâtrer sans oser l'approcher étant bien trop impressionner.

Mais ils ont tord, c'est une personne merveilleuse dont la distance des autres la touche sans qu'elle ne le dise. Car en passant un peu de temps avec elle j'ai appris qu'elle gardait beaucoup au fond d'elle. Le meilleur comme le pire.

_« - En quoi jouer à Bella Barbie fera réussir votre plan ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour que j'accepte ! »_ Tentais-je vainement de me défendre.

_« - Peut-être parce que c'était Ton putain de plan ? Et qu'à cause de toi il nous a largué toutes les trois ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » _Me regarda méprisamment la blonde décolorée en riant de toutes ses dents.

Oh la salope ! Je détestais de tout mon être Tanya Denali. Et si Alice et Rose n'était pas là je l'aurai envoyé se faire foutre depuis bien longtemps. Pour qui se prenait-elle sérieusement ?

Ah oui j'oubliais … Papa est doté d'une fortune colossale alors mademoiselle croit qu'elle peut tout faire et traiter les gens comme bon lui semble. Rien que pour ça je remercierai presque ce coureur de Cullen de l'avoir trompé avec Rose et Alice en même temps. Car c'était bien à cause de ça qu'on en était là aujourd'hui.

_« - J'en pense que Edward a eu raison de se débarrasser de toi. Il en avait surement marre de ton cerveau comparable à un petit pois. Qu'en penses-tu Tanya ? »_ Lui répliquais-je avec un grand sourire.

_« - Comment oses-tu sale … »_

Je me levais pas le moins impressionnée du tout. Au fil de ces deux semaines j'avais compris que je ne devais en aucun cas laisser Tanya avoir le dessus sur moi. Surtout pas.

_« - Oh ! On se calme, les filles. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on se batte pour lui et ça, c'est hors de question ! Plus jamais, on ne fera quelque chose qui lui fera du bien. »_

A l'instant où Rosalie disait ça elle avait un regard rempli de nostalgie. Cela ne me surprenait pas sachant qu'Edward avait la réputation d'être un dieu au lit entre autre pourvu de belles paroles à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches. Pas que cela ne m'intéresse de loin ou de près. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si j'y connaissais quelque chose.

_« - Je suis d'accord avec elle ! Et Tanya si cela ne te plait pas tu peux t'en aller, c'est clair ? »_

Alice. Pour peu je lui sauterai presque au coup. Elle était toujours celle qui réglait les conflits. Cette fille était excessivement adorable. Tout le monde l'adorait. En même temps qui n'aimerait pas ce petit lutin qui sautillait partout et qui avait le don de vous transmettre sa bonne humeur ?

Suite à ça, Tanya ne pipa aucun mot et se contenta de se tourner vers le miroir pour arranger son maquillage. Son activité préférée ? Se regarder le portait.

_« - Quand à toi Bella, on se retrouve chez toi à cinq heures tapante pour corriger tout ça. » _ajouta-t-elle en regardant d'un œil critique ma tenue qui se composait d'un jeans, d'un large sweat et de converse. Au moins c'était confortable et j'aimais le confort.

Je n'ajoutais rien sachant que je n'aurai plus mon mot à dire face à la détermination sans fin d'Alice.

La sonnerie nous sortit de notre petite réunion et chacune de nous sortîmes des toilettes pour nous diriger vers notre cours respectif. Je consultais rapidement mon horaire pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper.

J'arrivais finalement à l'heure, avec soulagement, à mon cours de Biologie. J'allais m'asseoir sur une paillasse vide en attendant que le cours passe tandis que Mr. Banner commençait à nous parler. Je sortis un bloc de mon sac et me mis à dessiner pour m'occuper alors qu'un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

_« - Tiens donc Mr Cullen ! Vous nous faites donc l'immense honneur de votre précense, je suis impressionné ! Allez donc vous asseoir près de Mlle Swan, je vous en prie. » _

Je relevais les yeux et rencontrais deux émeraudes en train de me scruter. Il ne manquait plus que ça, j'allais devoir le supporter tous les jours en cours, ô joie ! Il s'avança dans l'allée et s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté de la mienne alors que je soufflais bruyamment alors qu'il me regardait. Je me replongeais dans mes dessins pour ne pas rougir encore plus que je ne le faisais. Je me laissais allée à mes pensées, constatant comme ma vie avait changé et s'apprêtait encore à changer en peu de temps.

Je viens d'Arizona où j'habitais avec ma mère et son compagnon mais ils souhaitaient voyager alors je suis venue dans ce trou perdu qu'est Forks et où il pleut 364jours par an. Cela fait un an et demi que j'étais à Forks High School. A mon arrivée, j'étais le centre de l'attention et puis le lendemain j'étais de nouveau invisible, les gens me jugeant certainement bien trop ordinaire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami à part ma meilleure amie Angela qui est assez réservée tout comme moi. Je ne suis pas la fille qu'on invite à sortir, ni aux fêtes les plus démentes. Non, je suis juste Isabella Swan la personne que personne ne connaît.

J'habite avec mon père, Charlie, qui était le chef de police de cette petite bourgade sans prétention. Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or alors pour me faire un peu d'argent de poche je travaille dans le restaurant de Sue, en tant que serveuse, qui est le seul restaurant convenable de toute la ville. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Edward Cullen, qui ne se rappelle certainement pas de moi.

Edward Cullen est le garçon le plus beau du lycée, ainsi que capitaine de l'équipe de basketball, donc forcément il a toutes les filles à ses pieds. En plus d'avoir du charme, il paraît qu'il est loin d'être bête et qu'il vient d'une famille aisée. Son père est docteur et chirurgien à l'hôpital. Par expérience je le connais assez bien, étant assez maladroite. Sa mère est une célèbre décoratrice d'intérieur qui voyage souvent pour son travail d'après Alice.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, à part au lycée, fut au restaurant où il venait dîner avec Tanya. Quoi de plus normal que le capitaine de basket et la capitaine de pompon girl n'est-ce pas ? Le jour suivant, il venait en compagnie de Rosalie qui fait partit du club de mécanique, surprenant. Quelques jours après il venait avec Alice qui fait partit du club de journalisme et de théâtre.

Officiellement il n'a pas de petite amie car apparemment il ne pourrait pas en avoir pendant la saison de basket. Pauvre excuse. La vérité était qu'il prenait différente filles de club différents pour qu'elles ne puissent pas se côtoier et apprendre qu'elles ne sont pas les seules dans son cœur.

_« - En ce début d'année, vous travaillerez par binôme avec votre voisin de banc sur un travail écrit que vous rendrez dans 1mois. La note comptera pour la moitié des points du trimestre. J'espère avoir été clair. »_

Je soupirais de nouveau et regardais Cullen. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus. Au moins on était deux.

_« - Es-tu forte en Biologie ? Car sérieusement, courir après toi pour voir si c'est correct très peu pour moi. » _

Euh était-il sérieux ? Merde, il allait vraiment avec Tanya et je sentais une haine grandir en moi. A se demander pourquoi il a rompu avec elle.

_« - Sérieusement es-tu entrain de me parler là ? »_

C'était lors d'un match de volley où j'étais dans l'équipe de Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Tanya Denali qui se vouaient une haine sans nom et d'une amie à Tanya, Jessica Stanley qu'elles apprirent l'incroyable vérité à leurs yeux. Je me souviens que Tanya se ventait à Jessica d'avoir passée une nuit incroyable avec le célèbre Edward Cullen alors que la minute d'après Rosalie lui lançait une balle à la tête en la traitant de menteuse. Par logique, Alice avait répliqué les traitant de folle et leur disant qu'elle était la copine d'Edward. S'en suivit une bagarre et d'une retenue où j'avais été entraîné de force par le coach Sylvester.

Je les avais innocemment conseillé de se venger de lui car même si je ne les appréciais à l'époque pas beaucoup aucune fille ne méritait de se faire traiter de la sorte. Mais leur plan avait échoué enfin mon plan.

_« - Hum… Ouais on dirait. » _Je remarquais le petit sourire qui naissait sur au coin de ses lèvres et j'eus soudain envie de le lui faire ravaler.

_« - Alors quoi ? Je suis censée m'évanouir de plaisir ? »_

Les filles allaient certainement me tuer mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elles l'avaient vénéré de toutes leur forces que je devais en faire autant n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr je pouvais faire semblant pour leur grand bonheur.

Depuis, elles essayaient à me convaincre de leur laisser se venger en me changeant mon style, de séduire Edward à l'aide de leur conseil et de lui briser le cœur au moment opportun. J'étais plus que réticente et je n'avais toujours rien décidé.

_« - Ce n'est pas obligatoire, tu peux aussi crier de plaisir… Swan c'est ça ?» _La cloche se fit entendre alors qu'il me lançait un clin d'œil et qu'il partait de la classe en riant aux éclats.

Stupide Cullen. Ta mort approche.

* * *

**J'espère que celà vous a plû. N'oubliez pas les reviews merci ! (: C'est toujours encourageant et la suite vient souvent plus vite, très honnêtement. Sinon je vous invite aussi à lire mes 2autres fictions dont Autumn Evening : Tout pour elle. Qui est récente d'hier ! A bientôt xoxox**


	2. Maneater

**Hello les lecteurs ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais! Désolée du retard mais vous constaterez que ce chapitre est assez long, donc j'espère me faire pardonnée xD . Et puis je voulais revenir sur un certain point. Les reviews. Celà a aussi ralentit le temps de publication du chapitre. Certains d'entre vous se contentent de juste mettre l'histoire en alert story et bien que je suis ( vraiment ) heureuse que mon histoire soit lue le nombre de reviews par rapport à celles des visites est assez petit ! Pensez que celà fait toujours plaisir et que sa me booste beaucoup. Donc merci d'en prendre compte à partir de maintenant et j'espère avoir de nombreux avis sur ce chapitre :D Et merci à ceux qui ont reviewvés :P On se retrouve en bas !**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**Alicia (): **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer encore au fil des chapitres. Bises.

**therowingdu59: **Thanks ! Et voilà, tu es servie la suite est ,enfin, là. :D

**Nana: **Merci beaucoup ! Non non je n'abandonnerai pas l'histoire à cause des reviews, rassure-toi. C'est juste que c'est plus encourageant de savoir ce que vous, lecteurs, en avez pensé mais je comprends aussi que certains n'aient pas le temps d'en mettre mais c'est dommage.

**O.d: **Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abandonner d'écrire cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire ! Et merci à toi.

**Alex: **Alors on est deux ! J'ai vraiment aussi beaucoup aimé le film qui m'a beaucoup fait rire. L'histoire sera différente du film mais avec la même intrigue comme tu as pu le voir. J'espère que tu aimeras en tout cas.

**Juliette: **Hey ! Merci beaucoup de ta review. Pour la fin de l'histoire, on n'y est pas encore xD Donc j'ai largement le temps d'y penser même si je t'avoue que je suis aussi une romantique. Enfin, on verra bien.

**Tarra: **Merci beaucoup de ta review miss ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère en effet que l'histoire te fera rire autant que le film, en tout cas je vais essayé. Et oui je suis désolée que la note mise en chapitre deux n'ait pas été un chapitre mais là c'est bon, la suite est bien là. Il en faut plus pour me décourager , ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira même si j'ai conscience que c'est moins accrocheur là tout de suite. Pas d'Edward mais 100% filles, mais c'est bien parfois non?

**Lorena13:** Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne fais pas dans le copier coller. Il y aura juste l'intrigue qui sera la même. Biz et merci à toi.

**Eva: **Merci ! En ce qui concerne la rapidité de publication du chapitre, je m'excuse. Et je ne promets surtout pas que je posterais à un rythme régulier surtout avec les examens dans 2semaines mais je ferai de mon mieux.

**Ouma: **Vous êtes beaucoup, à ce que je vois, à avoir aimer le fim ! Et je suis d'accord avec vous. Merci de ta review et bonne lecture.

**Sharon: **Hello ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Oui c'est vrai que en plus d'être bon, ce film est vraiment drôle. Et j'espère que mon histoire te fera autant rire. Oui en effet je vais changé le cours de l'histoire. Seul l'intrigue restera la même. De toute manière faire un papier coller ne servirait à rien et ce serait moins plaisant à lire, je pense. Et pour en ce qui concerne le happy end je n'en serais pas si sûr que toi. Je suis assez sadique comme fille hahaha :P Enfin bon on est loin de la fin donc j'ai le temps d'y réffléchir mais patience. Et il n'y aura pas vraiment de tragédies enfin pas des vrais. J'ai l'intention de rire avec cette fiction, car j'ai deux autres fictions plus tragiques, mais il y aura bien sûr quelques " drames " et disputes entre Bella et Edward. Tu le verras par la suite . Bises.

**Titine: **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera aux goûts de tes attentes.

**Juuu: **Lol merci :D ! Et bien cette phrase annonce un commencement donc nous y voila j'ai envie de dire.

* * *

En fin de compte, je réussis à revenir indemne chez moi malgré toutes les pensées qui affluaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à l'attitude répugnante d'Edward-j'ai un égo surdimensionné-Cullen. Il m'insupportait tellement alors que je lui avais parlé moins de cinq minutes. Qu'en adviendrait-il si je devais feindre l'amoureuse transie pendant des mois ? Je doutais réellement de ma patience si cela impliquait que j'allais devoir le supporter lui, son exaltation de sa propre personne et lui-même en soi ! Même son physique plus qu'avantageux ne faisait pas le poids avec son affreuse personnalité qui gâchait tout.

Mais rien que pour voir son sourire suffisant disparaître et admirer l'humiliation le remplacer, j'étais prête à me sacrifier. Je me jurais que jamais plus il ne ferait pleurer Alice et Rosalie, ainsi que toutes les autres. Il allait vite apprendre que l'on ne faisait jamais quelque chose sans en voir les conséquences. Pris à son propre piège comme dirait l'expression.

Je sortis de l'habitacle de ma vieille camionnette en claquant rageusement la portière. J'entrais dans la petite maison où j'habitais désormais et pénétrais dans le séjour où se trouvait, une bière à la main, Charlie.

_« - Bella. Alors cette journée de cours ? » _Demanda-t-il par habitude.

Je me penchais et lui déposais un rapide baisé sur la joue auquel il rougit. Il n'était pas une personne vraiment démonstrative ni très en confort avec ça, d'ailleurs. Tel père tel fille, sans doute.

_« - Hé bien tu sais … Comme d'habitude. » _Haussais-je simplement les épaules pour toute réponse.

Il se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête en reportant son attention sur le match de baseball que diffusait l'écran plasma.

_« - Oh Char... Papa ? C'est d'accord si quelques amies viennent tout à l'heure ? On doit réviser ensemble. »_ Demandais-je doucement tout en évitant de le regarder directement alors que je sentais mes joues brûler.

J'étais une piètre menteuse et je n'aimais pas lui cacher des choses surtout des idioties mais je me voyais mal lui expliquer toute cette histoire qu'il ne comprendrait pas et qui le mettrait certainement mal à l'aise.

_« - Réviser ? »_ Je lui confirmais mes dires alors qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

_« - Oui, je suppose que c'est bon. Soyez juste sage ok ? Je compte sur toi. Oh et si vous avez faim commander des pizzas, je reviendrai tard … Je dois aller rendre une visite à ce vieux Billy, je laisserai de l'argent sur la table. » _

Je lui souris et le remerciais avant de filer dans ma chambre déposé mes affaires. Il était quatre heures ce qui me restait une heure à tuer avant de voir débarquer du monde à la maison. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit avec un de mes bouquins préférés : Orgueil et préjugés de la talentueuse Jane Austen. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours aimé lire. Cela me permettait de découvrir d'autres monde, de me plonger dans des choses peu communes. Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis très attachée par ce livre dont la relation qu'entretient Elizabeth avec Mr Darcy me fascine. Je trouvais curieux ce côté 'la frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine ' que ressentait Elizabeth en plus de son conflit intérieur à propos de ses sentiments contradictoires.

J'étais tellement plongée dans ma lecture que je n'entendis les coups frappés qu'au bout de la troisième fois. Je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir pour découvrir Rosalie, Tanya et Alice sur le pas de ma porte. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'une imposante valise rose dont je ne préférais même pas savoir le contenu.

_« - Enfin, c'était pas trop tôt ! Tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps ? On n'a pas une seule minute à perdre. La beauté a un prix qui prend du temps, Bella ! J'ai pris une tonne de petites choses pour te faire belle comme un cœur. Oh et tu n'es pas allergique au cachemire j'espère ? Car tu sais c'est une matière confortable et géniale ! Parce que j'avais une tante qui ... »_ bablotta le petit lutin en me poussant pour rentrer dans la maison pendant que je décrochais de son monologue.

A leurs tours, les deux autres filles entrèrent et Tanya s'en alla se balader en inspectant la maison d'un mauvais œil.

_« - Non sérieusement tu faisais quoi ? Alice était à deux doigts de défoncer la porte. » _Rigola Rosalie.

_« - Oh euh... Je lisais. »_

Tanya revint en déboulant dans la pièce, visiblement satisfaite de sa visite.

_« - Vraiment ? Lire ? Ce n'est pas en te comportant comme une demeurée totalement asociale que tu réussiras à séduire Eddy. » _Lança-t-elle en promenant une main dans sa longue chevelure qu'elle ramena en arrière.

Eddy, vraiment ? Je retenais difficilement mon rire qui n'échappa à ses oreilles et qui ne sembla pas lui plaire car elle s'empressa de me jeter un regard noir.

_« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire, Swan? » _

Nous montions dans ma chambre qui devait leur paraître bien petit par rapport à leur, certainement, immense chambre. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit suivie de Rosalie.

_« - Rien. Et oui lire, Tanya. Lire, des livres tu sais ? Tu devrais essayer parfois. »_

Je lui souris et regardais Alice qui s'approchait dangereusement de mon placard. Bien que je ne supportais pas Tanya, au moins j'avais de quoi rire avec elle. J'étais son défouloir, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et elle était le mien.

_« - M'ennuyer en lisant un vendredi soir ? Eww. Je te laisse volontiers cette activité ennuyante, Swan. Je préfère faire la fête _que_ savoir la bible par cœur. »_

Je levais les yeux. Comme c'était étonnant ! Tout d'un coup, Alice se mit à bondir hors de mon placard en poussant de petits cris ce qui nous alarma toutes.

_« - Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »_

Je me levais du lit en accourant vers elle malgré l'espace restreint de ma chambre.

_« - C'est une catastrophe ! Ton placard est minuscule et est-ce que tu peux m'expliqué ce que c'est que ces fringues ? »_ Elle fronça les sourcils signe de dégoût en brandissant à bout de bras un de mes larges jeans délavées et un de mes t-shirt vert olive.

_« - Bon c'est clairement pire que ce que je pensais ! Ce qui veut dire que demain c'est … Shoppiiiiing ! » _S'écria-t-elle, folle de joie. Instinctivement, je portais mes mains à mes oreilles, histoire de les protéger de ses cris hystériques.

Je me maudissais intérieurement. Je détestais le shopping. Je ne prenais guère soin de moi et privilégiais toujours les jeans et tee-shirts aux jupes et décolletés. Je n'allais rarement voir jamais faire les magasins. A Phoenix, ma mère m'obligeait à l'accompagner tout en me poussant à acheter d'affreuses choses. Et quelque chose me disait que le shopping en compagnie d'Alice serait pire qu'avec ma mère.

_« - Je … Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'on allait faire tout ça ce soir._ _» _Dis-je d'un ton ennuyé alors que je croisais les doigts pour échapper à la séance de torture de demain.

Elle se mit à hocher négativement de la tête tout en tournant autour de moi en m'examinant.

_« - Avec ce que tu possèdes dans ton placard c'est impossible ! Il te faut de nouveaux vêtements et temps qu'on y est, un tour chez le coiffeur sera le bienvenu._ _»_

Je me dirigeais vers le grand miroir de ma coiffeuse en examinant mes cheveux. Je passais une main dedans. Les vêtements je comprenais encore mais les cheveux ?

_« - Ecoute Alice, même si je désirais que vous jouiez à Barbie Bella ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas, je n'aurai sûrement pas les moyens de payer toutes les fantaisies que tu vas m'obliger à acheter. Donc … si on zappait le shopping ? »_ Proposais-je en priant toujours pour qu'elle accepte mais c'était mal la connaître.

Elle parut choquée par ma proposition à la vue de son expression alors que Tanya ricanait.

_« - ' Zapper ' le shopping ? Hors de question ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, c'est cadeau de maison en remercîment pour ta collaboration à la destruction d'Edward ! Dis oui dis oui ! »_

Elle se mit à me supplier en faisant ses yeux de cocker. Fichu lutin ! Il devait être difficile pour n'importe quel être humain de lui refuser quelque chose quand elle se mettait à faire de tels yeux et j'en étais sûr qu'elle en jouait énormément.

_« - Je pense que tu devrais dire oui car elle est capable de te le demander jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien … »_ me conseilla Rosalie avec un sourire bienveillant. Je la regardais effrayer puis Alice. Ouais … Elle était décidément capable de faire ça. Je fermais les yeux et soufflais un coup avant d'acquiescer même si cela me coûtait beaucoup.

_« - Ouais … Ok. » _dis-je en m'étranglant. Elle se mit à sautiller joyeusement en tapant dans les mains puis se jeta dans mes bras.

_« - Merci, merci, merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promets ! »_

Mouais … J'aurai aimé en être aussi persuadée qu'elle. Elle s'arracha soudain à l'étreinte qu'elle m'avait imposée puis se remit à sautiller.

_« - Oh et on pourrait sortir boire un verre demain soir après les magasins ! Histoire de se détendre et de tester ton futur nouveau look, pas vrai ? »_

Ne la tue pas, ne la tue pas Bella … Alice était vraiment géniale mais dès qu'on parlait de sorties elle était si … active et impliquée, bon dieu !

_« - Je vote pour ! » _Tanya, évidemment ...

Je pris la sage décision de ne pas les contredire. Je savais que ces derniers temps elles avaient pas mal souffert de leur rupture respective et un peu d'amusement leur ferait du bien. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour qu'elles viennent me chercher avec la voiture d'Alice demain matin puis nous nous dirigerons vers la maison de Rosalie afin de nous préparer.

Ensuite, nous irons à ' l'Eclipse ' qui d'après elles, sont un nouveau bar très branché. Il faudrait que je prenne en considération Charlie même si j'en étais certaine, il serait soulagé de me voir sortir.

De plus, il aurait la maison pour lui et pourrait vaguer à ses occupations. Elles partirent ensuite rapidement en s'excusant car elles devaient toutes les trois s'occuper à diverses tâches. Je me commandais une pizza que je mangeais rapidement avant d'aller me mettre au lit et continuait à lire un moment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je ne dus pas dormir énormément car à peine avais-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que j'entendis le réveil sonner, m'indiquant que je devais me lever. Prenant une bonne douche qui eut l'effet de me réveiller, je pensais à la journée qui allait suivre.

C'était étrange de traîner avec des filles populaires et tout le bazar tel que Rosalie, Alice et Tanya. Bien sûr j'étais consciente qu'elle n'était avec moi que par intérêt en quelque sorte mais j'espérais secrètement que Rosalie et Alice aimeraient toujours avoir affaire à moi par la suite. Ou pas. Peut-être fallait-il simplement que j'arrête de me poser des questions stupides. Je n'étais que leur jouet qui ferait ce que bon leur semblerait après tout. Tandis que j'obéissais docilement à leurs désirs malgré que pour une fois ce soit agréable d'avoir des gens à qui parler. Je me sentais nulle de penser aussi négativement mais je préférais penser ainsi que de me faire de faux espoirs.

Je m'habillais d'un jeans clair, d'un gilet gris et de baskets qui feraient sans nul doute hurler Alice alors que le son familier d'un klaxon de voiture se fit entendre. Je me dépêchais de prendre mon sac et dévalais les escaliers avant de m'engouffrer dans l'impressionnante Porsche jaune. Je m'asseyais à l'avant côté passager tandis que les deux autres étaient à l'arrière.

_« - Salut ! »_ Je leur souris timidement alors que je mettais ma ceinture de sécurité. Elles me saluèrent toutes les trois également alors que nous discutions tranquillement et je fus surprise de la bonne humeur de Tanya.

_« - Ne le prends pas mal, Swan mais… il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe un peu … » _Je me tournais vers elle alors que je lui faisais signe de continuer. _« - Avouons-le ton plan de départ a lamentablement échoué ! Et quand on t'a proposé notre brillant plan, tu étais pas mal réticente à ce sujet. Alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ? »_ Un pli se forma au milieu de son front, preuve de sa méfiance et de sa curiosité. Elle m'étonnait là, c'est qu'elle posait de bonnes questions. Parfois.

_« - Hum … C'est assez stupide en vérité. »_ Je nouais mes mains entre-elles nerveusement sous leurs regards sceptique. _« - J'ai … J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir une brève conversation avec Edward. »_

_« - QUOI ? Et c'est maintenant que tu nous en informes ? » _J'adressais un regard navré à Alice en me sentant encore plus mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ça.

_« - Ouais et bien disons que cela n'a pas été une discussion merveilleuse. » _Je soupirais fortement sous leurs mines ahuries. _« - Sérieusement j'ai du mal à vous suivre. Tout ce temps perdu à vous battre pour quoi ? Edward Cullen ? » _

Décidemment, j'avais de plus en plus du mal à comprendre leur comportement de groupies acharnées. Bien entendu, elles avaient décidés de se venger mais elles avaient encore quelques difficultés à ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable personne qu'il est et continuaient à fantasmer sur lui. Je poursuivais en voyant qu'aucune d'elles ne relevaient. _« - Il est si … égocentrique ! Et le pire c'est que vous en avez conscience et que vous, comme toutes ces filles continuez à ramper devant lui comme des limaces. Il a beau vous promettre des choses puis vous jeter vous finissez toujours par revenir vers lui car son indifférence à votre égard vous attire et vous est insupportable. C'est … juste incroyable ! »_

Je rejetais ma tête contre le siège, agacée alors qu'elles méditaient mes paroles, sans nul doute.

_« - Tu vois tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi on t'avait choisi toi et pas une autre pour notre plan. Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi. »_ Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Je n'avais rien de plus qu'elles et surtout face à elle. Le poids de la balance ne pesait pas lourd de mon côté si Rosalie se trouvait de l'autre côté. C'était une réalité. _« - Tu as raison, Bella. Si une des nous trois se retrouvait à nouveau en face de lui, il est fort probable que l'on se retrouve rait dans son lit. Mais pas toi. Parce que toi, tu vois ce que nous ne voyons pas et tu n'es pas facile à berner voilà pourquoi. Et crois moi c'est une sacrée bonne chose. » _

Je fus réellement touchée par ses paroles ainsi que sa sincérité évidente du moment. C'était la première fois que j'entendais un compliment sur ma personnalité que je trouvais banale. Je n'avais rien de la fille que tout le monde aime ou admire. J'étais loin d'être comme elles. J'avais beau avoir une certaine logique je n'étais pas bonne à grande chose. Je ne possédais pas une voix à faire carrière, je ne possédais même pas un quelconque talent artistique. Je n'étais pas très sociable, la preuve au nombre restreint d'amis que je possédais. Mon sens de l'humour était moyen mais j'avais un bon sens de la répartie, c'est tout. J'étais donc ennuyeuse en résumée.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'aucun garçon ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi. En même temps qui le ferait ? Rien n'était intéressant chez moi. Outre ma personnalité, mon physique était loin de l'inoubliable. Mon teint de porcelaine pourtant bien trop blafard à mon goût, mes yeux d'un brun fade, ma taille moyenne, mon incoordination et mes lourdes boucles brunes.

Peut-être que je remettrai Edward à sa place mais faudrait-il déjà qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Et c'était loin d'être gagner.

_« - Et sinon de quoi parlait votre conversation ? »_

_« - Hé bien comme si ce plan ne suffisait pas, Edward est arrivé en retard en Biologie. Il a donc dût venir à côté de moi et le prof nous a collé un stupide projet à faire ensemble. » _Je préférais passer sous silence les détails. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ces détails étaient essentiels.

_« - Je crois que ce plan va être encore plus facile que je ne le pensais si tu dois être amenée à passer du temps avec lui, beaucoup de temps. »_ Alice tapota sur le volant avec joie en se concentrant sur la route et me laissant avec mes questionnements.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nous étions à présent sur une des banquettes du carré privé de l'Eclipse. Après une séance de shopping éprouvante à flâner dans des centaines de magasins et d'accumulés les paquets, faisant ainsi chauffer la carte de crédit d'Alice, nous avions fini par rentrer chez Rosalie nous préparer.

Rectification, me préparer. Je crois que jamais je n'avais essayé autant d'habits ni eu mal aux pieds de toute ma vie. Je m'étais aussi résignée à couper mes cheveux pour une mèche sur le côté et un simple dégradé. Et étonnamment, l'effet me plaisait et me changeait de ringarde à moderne. Oh et avais-je mentionné le passage à la manucure ?

C'est ainsi que toutes les trois s'étaient affairés pendant deux longues heures à me rendre présentable. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je me suis sentie pour la première fois jolie. Mon maquillage était léger, se composant d'un peu de blush, de mascara et de gloss. Rosalie avait lissé ma mèche et donner du volume à mes boucles qui cascadaient mon dos tandis qu'Alice m'avait habillée d'une robe bustier bleue nuit qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux et d'escarpins noirs avec lesquels j'avais des difficultés à marcher.

_« - Bella arrête de gigoter, tu vas froisser ta robe ! Et arrête de t'en faire aussi, tu es sublime. »_

Je souris légèrement à Alice. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je gigotais. C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas à ma place au milieu de tous ces gens. Elles avaient ' oublié' de mentionner, par pur hasard, que c'était plus une boîte de nuit qu'un bar vu la piste de danse qui était encombrée par des centaines de personnes qui bougeaient au rythme d'une musique de Nelly Furtado.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what you here for?_

_(...)_

_She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

Tanya revena suivie de Rosalie avec des verres dans chacune de leurs mains.

_« - Et quatre mojitos ! Quatre ! » _Annonça-t-elle fièrement en en tendant un à Alice puis moi.

Je regardais avec hésitation mon verre alors qu'elles en vidaient la moitié.

_« - Ben bois ! C'est bon fais pas la prude, Swan. »_ Soupira Tanya en finissant son verre cul sec.

Je finis par me laisser tenter et bus une gorgée avant de m'étrangler.

_« - Ce truc est dégoutant !_ _»_ Je grimaçais et décidais qu'il était plus sage de le reposer sur la table.

_« - Ouais ben y avait plus de grenadine, désolé ! »_ ironisa-t-elle en me jetant un regard.

Quel humour ! Après tout ce n'était pas de ma faute si je n'aimais pas l'alcool. Bien entendu, j'en avais déjà bu une fois à l'anniversaire de ma tante jusqu'à en être malade alors depuis j'évitais quand j'en avais l'occasion. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'adorais ça, contrairement à Tanya qui sautait sur chaque occasion d'avoir une gueule de bois.

_« - Je vais chercher quelque chose de moins fort. »_

Sur ce, je traversais la foule tant bien que mal, me faisant tout de même bousculée une dizaine de fois, pour arriver au bar. Je commandais un coca au charmant barmaid aux origines indiennes quand je sentis une pression sur mon épaule et un doux murmure à mon oreille.

_« - Que fais une charmante jeune fille comme toi, toute seule ? » _

* * *

**Alors qui est-ce à votre avis? Désolé si ce chapitre est moins accrocheur et plutôt long. J'espère qu'il vous a plû. On peut dire que celà a été un chapitre 100%filles ! Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !**

**Une petite review pour la suite? :D**


	3. Cold case love

**Hé non vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi ... avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais si celà peut vous apaiser ce chapitre est assez long. En tout cas il fait partit des longs chapitres que j'ai écrit et c'est rare ! Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos review , thankssssssss ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas les amours :) **

* * *

Je pris une grande inspiration tandis que mon cœur tambourinait tout contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais aucune envie de devoir faire face à un abrutit dont le vœu le plus cher aurait été de pouvoir espéré prendre son pied plus tard dans la nuit en accostant chaque filles sur son chemin. Je me retournais lentement et fus plus que surprise et soulagée.

_« -Bella ? »_ Je lui sautais au coup en riant et lui collait une bise.

_« - C'est bien toi ? »_

Je me détachais de lui et tentais de lui faire mal en le frappant à l'épaule, ce qui échoua misérablement et déclencha ses rires. Je ne réussi qu'à me faire mal mais je n'en n'étais même plus étonnée et lui non plus. L'habitude sans aucun doute.

_« - Bien sûr idiot ! »_ Je levais les yeux au ciel et il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

_« - Merde Bella, je ne t'avais même pas reconnue.» _

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer alors que je baissais un peu la tête.

_« - Sa se voit tant que ça ? »_

Il me relâcha, me prit la main et me fit tourner sur moi-même ce qui me fit rire. J'étais heureuse d'être tombée sur lui, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu et le voir me faisait toujours un grand bien. Il fut autrefois un ami proche et sincère quand j'habitais encore ici mais le temps et la distance avait eu raison de notre amitié. Lui étant à Forks et moi à Phoenix. Depuis mon retour nous nous étions croisés à plusieurs reprises mais trop pressés pour nous arrêter et faire un point sur le temps qui avait passé. Il reste bien sûr toujours mon ami, il fait parti des personnes qui m'accepte comme je suis.

_« - Et bien oui … Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut te voir en talons/robe. »_ Ah ça … C'était même la première fois bien qu'il devait l'ignorer. Je m'épatais d'ailleurs de ne pas être tombée dans un lieu si remplit de monde étant aussi haut perchée sur de telles échasses. Comment faisait Alice ? C'était une torture ces chaussures alors quand elle me disait en mettre tous les jours je la plaignais. Bien que ce ne soit pas un gros problème pour elle. _« - … mais tu es magnifique … tu l'as toujours été._ »

Il avait prononcé si peu clairement, presque dans un souffle la fin de sa phrase que je crus d'abord l'avoir inventer ou bien peut-être l'avais-je effectivement inventer. Mon imagination finirait par avoir raison de moi un jour.

Je roulais des yeux face à son compliment et grognais un faible remerciement. Comportement typique d'une fausse timide. On ne pouvait jamais totalement refouler ce que l'on était ou ce que l'on est. C'est ainsi aussi embêtant que cela puisse être pour certains. Pour ma part, c'est un fait qui ne me dérange guère. Jamais je ne renierai ce que je suis. La Bella aimant ses vieux livres lors d'une soirée du vendredi soir alors que certains préfèrent s'amuser à une fête bien arrosée, celle qui a le nez plongé dans un bouquin alors que d'autres ne prennent pas la peine d'ouvrir leur fascicule de mathématique, celle dont certains se moquent alors qu'ils en adulent d'autres, celle qui est d'une banalité affligeante alors que certains semblent être tout droit sortit d'une revue de mode tel qu'Alice, celle que l'on traite de 'Freak' et de 'Geek ' au contraire de 'Queen '. Certains repoussent les gens de mon genre, car j'ai vite compris que les gens nous collent très vite une étiquette sur le dos, car ils ont peur de la différence. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être différent ? STEREOTYPES. Voilà avec quoi rime l'adolescence avec en autre la découverte ou la recherche de soi.

D'un côté se trouve les sportifs et les cheerleaders intelligent(e)s ou écervelé(e)s, c'est tout ou rien, d'un autre côté nous avons les langues de vipères, toujours à parler pour casser du sucre sur le dos des gens. Sujet préféré à l'école ? Les ragots. Ok ce n'est pas une matière mais elles sont loin de remporter le palmarès de l'intelligence préférant passer de lits en lits quoi qu'il en soit. A l'opposé, nous retrouvons les intellos qui vouent un culte à toute chose susceptible d'être électronique, nous pouvons croiser les Clean Teen qui crient haut et fort à l'abstinence et à leur pureté. On y croit ou non, bien qu'il a été prouvé que la plus part d'entre elles ont loin d'avoir été chaste par le passé. Au premier plan il y a les reines de beautés. Elles sont belles et elles le savent et tout le monde les idolâtres. Elles aiment jouer les divas mais pas toujours. Et puis il y a les rejetés, les insociables, les cas sociaux, les inexistants. Et à ceux qui clament que tous sont égaux sur l'échelle sociale face à une certaine forme de monarchie qui privilège les apparences et les biens de chacun, pour autant qu'elles soient hors norme, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Foutaises.

Ainsi se déroule la dure vie au lycée : Aucune reine de beauté ne parlera jamais à un accro de World of Warcraft, aucun Casanova du sport n'invitera jamais une impopulaire à aller dîner à moins que cela ne soit pas pur intérêt dans son propre bien ce qui ferait chuter sa côte de popularité. Mais ne faut-il jamais dire jamais ? Heureusement les exceptions existent. Se mélangeant volontiers au bas peuple pour le bon fonctionnement des choses. Pour le bonheur des uns, pour le malheur des autres. Ou devrais-je dire pour l'étonnement des uns, pour l'indignation des autres.

Voilà pourquoi jusqu'à ce jour je n'avais fait aucune appariations publiques avec Alice, Rosalie et Tanya. Il y a aussi le fait que si Edward venait à nous voir toutes les quatre réunies cela ne ferait qu'alimenter ses soupçons même si j'étais loin d'être dupe, tout ça alimenterait surtout les questions autour d'elles trois et les rumeurs fuseraient de toutes parts et les mettraient dans l'embarras voir la honte.

' _Qui c'est celle-là ?' , ' Depuis quand la sublime Rosalie Hale traîne avec la freak de Swan ?' , ' Alice Cullen a un si grand cœur, prendre sous son aille cette pauvre fille. C'est quoi son nom encore ? Et puis c'est quoi ces fringues ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui donne des leçons de mode ! ', ' Swan ou la sangsue qui s'accroche à Tanya Denali comme à sa vie. La côte de Tanya va baisser. J'ai lu qu'elle avait rompu avec Edward dans la gazette. Elle doit être tombée bien bas. '_ Elles n'auraient définitivement pas l'envie de répondre à ce genre d'interrogatoire ni d'écouter ce genre de ragots alors je me laissais faire.

_« - D'ailleurs que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas toute seule au moins hein ? »_

Bonne question. Que diable foutais-je ici ? Son côté fraternel revenait au galop cela avait toujours été ainsi bien que ne nous soyons pas du même sang.

_« - J'essaye de me fondre dans la masse ? »_ Bien que j'essaye de m'en convaincre, cela raisonna plus comme une question qu'une affirmation à mes oreilles. « - _Quelques amies m'ont entrainé dans les boutiques et puis ici … Et puis depuis quand utilises-tu des techniques de drague aussi pourrie ? »_ Je m'esclaffais sans pouvoir retenir mon fou rire face à sa technique misérable alors qu'il se renfrognait.

_« - Hey je te signale que personne ne sait jamais plains de ma technique et elle a toujours très bien fonctionnée! Pour ma défense j'ignorais que c'était toi et puis puisque tu es une petit génie propose-moi quelque chose d'infaillible alors. »_

Je fis mine de réfléchir alors qu'il attendait patiemment ma grande trouvaille.

Sans savoir ce qui me prit je me suis rapproché de lui. Quelques minces centimètres nous séparaient à peine. Je rejetais mes cheveux en arrière digne d'une pub pour un shampoing l'Oréal, tellement cliché et ennuyeux, et mordais gentiment ma lèvre en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres et de poser ma main sur son torse musclé. Je fis ensuite courir mon index le long de son bras en vrillant mon regard dans le sien. Ne me demandez pas où je connaissais ça car je n'y connais rien. Je me contentais juste de regarder Sex &The city quand il n'y avait rien à la télévision.

Je l'entendis déglutir difficilement alors que je retenais un grand fou rire face à sa tête alors que ses yeux passaient de mon décolleté à mes lèvres puis de mes lèvres à mon décolleté. Jamais je n'aurai fait ça en temps normal mais c'était juste pour m'amuser et je savais que c'était inoffensif. J'ignorai d'où me venait une telle audace. Je franchis les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient de lui alors que je jubilais intérieurement. Alors qu'il penchait la tête prêt à dire quelque chose je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclatais de rire.

_« - Mon dieu tu aurai vu ta tête ! » _articulais-je péniblement entre deux rires contrôlés.

_« - Tu es diabolique Bella Swan ! » _Il ria malgré lui alors que je m'accrochais à son épaule pour m'empêcher de tomber à terre tellement j'étais hilare.

_« - Que dira ton père quand je lui raconterai tout ça ? » _

_« - Tu n'oserai pas ! »_

_« - Tu crois ? » _Je lui souris alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Il était un peu comme le soleil de ma vie autrefois. Toujours là pour mettre du bonheur sur son chemin.

_« - Hey mais c'est que Jacoby aurait réussi à séduire une fille? »_ dit un géant brun qui déboula sans prévenir et tapa dans son dos de son énorme main. Je ne compris pas tout à fait pourquoi son ami avait dit ça. Après tout Jacob était loin d'être repoussant. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il était devenu plus grand, plus musclé et avait perdu ses rondeurs qui faisaient de lui un enfant. Son sourire éclatant contrastait avec sa peau mate et il avait coupé ses longs cheveux qui étaient à présent beaucoup plus court. _« - Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Fille qui rit, fille dans son lit ! » _Sur ce il s'esclaffa bruyamment me laissant perplexe.

_« - La ferme, Em'. »_ marmonna le concerné en retour.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le questionner à ce sujet qu'une voix de velours étrangement familière s'éleva.

« _- T'es vraiment lourd parfois mec ! On t'a cherché partout toi, t'étais passé où ?_ » Je me figeais de nouveau incapable de me retourner cette fois. Je devais sûrement être la personne la plus malchanceuse du monde et quelqu'un devait vraiment me détester pour que ma vie soit aussi misérable. Avec un peu de chance peut-être pourrais-je m'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque ?

«_ - Oh je suis tombée sur une amie d'enfance. Les gars voici Bella. _»

Apparemment je n'avais plus le choix de m'échapper. Ou bien peut-être que si j'appelais une des filles à la rescousse, de ce fait cela les divertisseraient assez longtemps, pour ramper au sol et tenter d'atteindre la sortie sans dommages? J'eus soudain envie de me fracasser la tête contre un mur en voyant le ridicule dont je faisais preuve. Je n'étais plus une enfant et personne n'allait me manger. Si ?

_« - Bella voici Emmett et Edward. Où est Jazz ? »_ Nous présenta-t-il.

Je me retournais en retenant mon souffle et la première chose sur laquelle je tombais fut deux paires émeraude saisissantes. Il arborait un jeans sombre avec une chemise blanche qu'il avait retroussé jusqu'au coudes laissant voir ses avant-bras musclés, sa tignasse cuivrée était aussi désordonnée que d'habitude. L'espace d'un instant je compris ce que la gente féminine lui trouvait. Seulement l'espace d'un court instant qui partit aussi vite qu'il fût venu. Je tentais de sourire en aillant l'air sincère bien que cela ne le soit pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de devoir faire semblant d'apprécier des personnes détestables. Qu'il soit les amis de Jacob ou non. Cela m'étonnait d'ailleurs que lui si adorable puisse fréquenter des gens si méprisables au possible.

_« - Bella ? »_ Lâcha Cullen-fornicateur étonné. Sa voix grave et mélodieuse envoya directement des frissons le long de mon échine que je tentais rapidement de repousser. A moins qu'ils ne soient uniquement provoquer par la simple révulsion que je pouvais éprouver quand il se trouvait dans un rayon inférieur à cinq mètres.

Il affichait une expression que je ne parvins à comprendre mais je n'y en accordais aucune importance.

_« - Isabella pour toi c'est aussi très bien._ _»_ Répondis-je d'une voix posée bien que tranchante.

_« - Mais tu détestes que … » _Je lançais un regard que je voulus noir à mon ami pour le faire taire. Il afficha une mine interrogative mais n'en rajouta rien. Oui je déteste que l'on m'appelle par mon nom entier mais je déteste aussi Edward Cullen. Seuls mes amis m'appellent ainsi. C'est une chose intime d'appeler ses amis par un diminutif signe qu'on le connaît bien voir très bien et que la barrière entre vous et ladite ami est fine. Et la barrière entre moi et Edward est tout sauf fine. Elle est épaisse, infranchissable. J'allais devoir le côtoyer très régulièrement dans les prochains temps ne pouvais-je pas un minimum me préserver ?

_« - Enchantée. »_ Ajoutais-je à son intention, lui faisant comprendre que nous ne nous connaissions pas après tout.

Un pli se forma sur son front et ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

_« - Enchanté. »_ fit-il la moue septique alors qu'un pli se formait sur son front. Cependant il reprit vite constance et l'amusement fit place sur son visage. Il me tendit sa main, geste qui me surprit.

Je tendis également ma main et serrais la sienne à contre cœur. Quand ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne je ressentis comme des décharges électriques au bout de mes doigts. Je relâchais avec empressement sa main tandis que je m'interrogeais à savoir s'il l'avait aussi ressentit ce courant. Etrange.

Il se tourna par la suite vers notre ami commun en m'ignorant.

_« - Il est partit nous chercher à boire. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé de quoi calmer son appétit pour la nuit. »_

Je me sentis mal à l'aise et me sentis surtout idiote en ne sachant quoi faire. Devais-je faire sembler de m'intéresser à leur égocentricité ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'aille à ce foutu bar me chercher une autre foutue boisson ? J'aurai pu sagement me contenter de ce que j'avais et de rester assise à la table en écoutant le débat qu'Alice aurait ouvert sur la It couleur de cet été.

_« - Donc tu es une de ces amies ? Juste une amie hein ? »_Me sorti de mes songes le géant avec une mine suggestive et me provoquant un sursautement et qui déclencha ses rires. A croire qu'il ne savait que s'esclaffer des autres. J'avais l'habitude que l'on rigole de moi mais si je daignais sortir un samedi soir à la place de rester confortablement chez moi ce n'était pas pour provoquer des rires. J'étais lassée de tout ça.

_« - Oui une amie. Tu sais quelqu'un vers qui tu te tournes quand tu es mal, quelqu'un vers qui tu ressens de l'affection mais évidemment tu ne couches pas avec. Rien d'ambigu. Une personne ? Une amie quoi. C'est dans le dictionnaire pourtant … » _répliquais-je.

Il me regarda étonné alors que je soupirais. Il ne devait sûrement pas connaître la définition d'ami. Evidemment il devait probablement se contenter de prendre les filles et de les jeter ensuite. Comme Cullen. A croire qu'ils ne pensaient qu'avec leur pantalon. J'étais peut-être dur avec lui mais je n'avais pas envie de le connaître. Bien sûr je me rendais compte que mon comportement se montrait excessif mais j'avais du mal à être objective avec les gens comme Tanya, Edward et leurs pairs. Pour moi ce n'était que des enfants gâtés. Ils ne connaissaient rien à la vie et dépensaient leur fric comme on change de sous vêtements. Ils se pensaient supérieur parce que papa gagne bien sa vie et méprisaient les autres. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas les mépriser moi aussi ? Je n'en voyais pas qui m'en n'empêchait.

Oui je les jugeais de façon naïve, stéréotypées mais aucuns d'entres eux ne m'a jamais démontré qu'ils n'étaient pas ce type de personne. Pourquoi le feraient-ils de toute manière. Ils ne vivent que pour eux. Quand je parlais que tout le monde a une étiquette sur le dos je ne mentais pas. Ne faisons pas les hypocrites. Peut-être étais-je jalouse ou bien certainement que non. J'avais juste tellement eu l'occasion de les côtoyer ou de les voir agir. S'amusant de semer le malheur autour d'eux et de les voir se réjouir du pauvre sort des autres. Et j'en avais fait les frais.

_« - Hey dis donc tu nous l'avais cachée celle-là Jake ! »_ ria Emmett en frappant une nouvelle fois Jacob dans le dos. Il se tourna avec moi et me fis un grand sourire. _« - T'as du caractère. Je t'aime bien ! »_

_« - Vous voilà enfin ! Encore entrain de draguer ? »_ Intervenu un nouvel arrivant en soupirant comme exaspéré par ses amis. Jacob me prit par l'épaule en me poussant vers son nouvel ami.

_« - Viens là que je te présente. Jazz voici Bella. Bella c'est Jazz. »_ Il passa les bières à ses amis avant de me tendre sa main à présent libre.

_« - Salut je suis Jasper ! »_ dit-il dans un craquant accent Texan avec un sourire sincère.

Contrairement à Edward je ne me méfiais pas et lui serrais la main. Je bégayais un faible saluement alors que mes joues se mettaient à chauffer. Je le détaillais discrètement. Il était grand et avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux un peu long mais pas exagérément plus dans le style surfeur ou quelque chose dans cette branche là. Il avait des traits fins et un visage serein. Il portait une paire de jeans avec un tee-shirt bleu vif qui laissait deviner un corps travaillé. Moins volumineux qu'Emmett, moins musclé que Jacob, moins athlétique qu'Edward mais certainement aussi bien.

Soudain une tornade brune me sauta dessus et je dus cligner plusieurs fois les yeux pour reconnaître Alice. Je fus soulager de voir un visage familier en dehors de celui de Jacob.

_« - Je t'ai cherché partout ! Rien n'est arrivé de grave au moins ? Oh Bella je regrette mais j'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance et … » _Elle s'arrêta net dans son cancan en voyant que je n'étais pas seule et se figea en voyant son ancien petit ami.

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans dire un mot et je compris rapidement que ça coutait beaucoup à Alice de se tenir devant lui alors qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était toujours profondément amoureuse de lui. J'avais la légère impression de voir la scène au ralenti comme dans les vieux films.

_« - Alice … »_ murmura-t-il torturé. Il avait presque l'air … vulnérable à ce moment. Je devinais que sa relation avec elle avait du être différente de celle qu'il avait entretenu avec Rosalie et Tanya. Alice m'avait raconté qu'avant de sortir avec lui ils avaient été amis. Il avait dut tout de même beaucoup tenir à elle et je pouvais voir à son expression qu'il le faisait toujours.

_« - Edward. »_ dit-elle froidement en reprenant ses esprits pour lui signaler qu'elle l'avait vu. Les autres garçons s'étaient tus pour suivre leur échange. Un étrange malaise se fit sentir chose qu'Emmett brisa. J'avais beau ne pas fort l'apprécier je lui en aurai été presque reconnaissante.

_« - Hey mais c'est le petit lutin ! »_ S'écria-t-il tout sourire. Il prit Alice dans ses bras avant de la faire tourner chose qu'elle protesta en lui ordonnant de la remettre à terre ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment.

_« - Tu ne nous présentes pas ? »_ me reprocha-t-elle avec un sourire.

_« - Euh …si. Alice voici Jacob, un ami. Jacob, Alice. » _

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers Jasper avec une mine surprise alors que son visage s'illuminait d'un coup.

_« - Moi c'est Alice et tu es … ? »_ Elle le détailla avant de lui sauter au cou en lui claquant une bise, chose qui le désarçonna.

_« - Euh Jasper, ravi. »_ répondit-il incertain. C'est vrai qu'elle était assez impressionnante la première fois qu'on la voyait. Une vraie pile électrique.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et nous nous tournions tous vers Edward qui semblait agacé. Jacob nous invita à nous joindre à eux et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Alice.

_« - C'est-à-dire qu'on doit … »_

_« - Avec plaisir ! »_ Me coupa le diabolique lutin. Je lui lançais un regard appuyé en lui faisant comprendre que nous devions partir mais elle n'en fit rien et nous entraîna vers une table.

_« - Mais et Rosalie et Tanya ? »_ lui chuchotais-je.

_« - Partie. Tant mieux cela aurait été mauvais qu'il nous voie toutes ensembles. »_

Nous nous assîmes. Moi entre Jacob et Alice, Jasper à côté de cette dernière et Emmett, Edward en face de nous. Alice engagea rapidement la conversation avec le Texan qui écouta plus qu'il ne parla. En même temps Alice ne lui en laissait pas beaucoup l'occasion et s'exprima avec de grands gestes et d'une façon passionnée avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

De mon côté je parlais avec Jacob de l'amitié entre nos deux pères. Il m'invita à venir lui rendre visite dans sa réserve un jour proche et j'acceptai avec plaisir.

_« - Mon dieu Bella, il est si craquant_ ! _»_

J'interrompis ma discussion avec mon ami avant de me tourner vers la boule d'énergie qui était assise à côté de moi.

_« - Qui ça Edward ? »_ Bien entendu je savais de qui elle parlait mais je trouvais ça comique de la voir craquer sur quelqu'un d'autre et c'était une bonne chose.

Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux avant de me frapper violemment sur le bras suite à quoi je poussais un cri de douleur.

_« - Désolé. Quoi mais non ? Bien sûr qu'Edward est canon, tout le monde le sait c'est unanime mais je parlais de Jasper ! »_

Sur ce elle se retourna vers son voisin pour continuer sa conversation et moi la mienne avec mon ami. Elle riait souvent aux éclats, heureuse ce qui eut l'air d'insupporter Edward car il vint vers elle et la prit par le poignet.

_« - J'ai besoin de te parler. »_

Une nouvelle fois toute l'attablée se tût en les observant curieusement.

_« - Je n'ai rien à te dire. Lâches-moi tu me fais mal. » _

Il n'en fit pourtant rien si bien que Jasper se leva et le toisa.

_« - Elle t'a dit de la lâché. »_

Les deux amis se fixèrent sans en démordre comme prît dans un duel. Edward finit par lâcher son poignet.

_« - Bien parlons. »_ Elle se tourna vers son sauveteur et le remercia en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin pour parler tranquillement avec son ex.

De loin nous pouvions pourtant tous entendre des éclats de voix comme s'ils se disputaient. Ils se disputent. Je compris quelque morceaux de leur conversation, apparemment cela rendait fou de rage Edward l'intérêt qu'Alice pouvait porter à son ami.

_« - Alors comme ça tu viens de déménagé ? »_ demandais-je à Jasper.

Il me répondit par l'affirmative. Il m'apprit qu'il connaissait Edward et Emmett, qui sont frères, depuis l'enfance puisqu'il est leur cousin. Il me confia que sa mère est décédée il y a quelques années, choses dont je fus réellement désolée pour lui, et que son père s'est remarié et a eu de nouveaux enfants. Ne s'entendant plus tout à fait avec son père, il est venu finir ses études ici et habiter chez les Cullen avec la généreuse offre de sa tante, la sœur de sa défunte mère.

Il me demanda si j'avais toujours habitée à Forks et je lui répondis par la négative en lui racontant le divorce de mes parents et le remariage de ma mère. Je lui fis part de ma passion pour la littérature et lui pour l'histoire. Il me raconta ensuite quelques anecdotes qui me firent bien rire. Je l'aimais vraiment bien.

_« - Tu sais je crois qu'Alice t'apprécie. »_

Elle allait probablement me tuer mais t'en pis et puis j'étais un peu près certaine qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux. Bien qu'ils soient très différents. Mais ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

_« - Ah oui ?_ _Je pensais pourtant que mon cousin était plus son genre. »_

Je lui répondis que ils étaient sortit ensemble mais que c'était bien du passé. Je lui affirmais qu'Alice était une fille incroyable avec un grand cœur, belle et créative.

_« - Elle est gentille mais un peu trop énergique pour moi. »_ haussa-t-il les épaules, indifférent. Ce qui me surprit.

_« - Oui elle l'est mais cela fait parti de son charme. Alice ne serait pas Alice sans ça. »_ Tentais-je de le convaincre.

_« - Probablement._ _Alors comme ça tu n'as jamais pratiqué l'équitation ?»_

En effet, il habitait autrefois dans un ranch où il possédait plusieurs chevaux. Il m'avait raconté qu'ils les montaient et les dressaient ce dont je fus surprise.

_« - Dieu non. Imagines une maladroite comme moi sur un cheval, je pourrai le blesser. »_ M'écriais-je effrayée alors qu'il riait, moi à sa suite.

_« - Bella je dois partir. » _Je levais la tête vers Alice pour la voir me regarder les yeux rougis.

_« - Quoi ? Attends je viens avec toi. Est-ce que tout vas bien ? »_

Je me levais mais elle m'arrêta d'une main m'intimant de rester à ma place.

_« - Ce n'est pas la peine, on en parlera demain. Restes ici, amuses-toi. Est-ce que tu crois que Jacob pourra te ramener ? »_

_« - Oui sans doute mais Alice vraiment sa ne me dérange pas ! »_

Je la regardais effarée en lui murmurant de me prendre avec elle. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas rester ici !

_« - Restes-ici. Il est temps de joué. »_ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui était à présent près d'Emmett et de Jacob.

_« - Quoi mais … »_

_« - Bella fais-moi confiance. **Leçon numéro 1 : L'indifférence**. »_

Sur ce elle partit, me laissant prise au piège.

* * *

**Votre avis? :D J'avoue avoir un peu baclé la fin mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander à exactement 04:28 du matin xD Et c'était ça ou j'attendais encore le lendemain pour le finir et le poster. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu néamoins. Je vous réserve de belle surprises pour la suite, les idées fusent dans ma p'tite tête. Le chapitre suivant se passera toujours à l'Eclipse cette fois-ci avec du Edward/Bella. Puis la réaction de Bella le lundi suivant enfin il n'est pas encore écrit mais je vais m'y mettre pour que vous ayez ça à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Oh et peut-être un petit POV Edward, je vais y réffléchir. Je posterai aussi un chapitre sur mes deux autres fictions au long de cette semaine. Une petite review pour la route?**


End file.
